Tennis no Oujisama: The GOD came back
by nejisakura
Summary: While Ryoma was playing he thought he saw someone. Someone he knew in the past. But why did he come in Japan? His name is Kurei Minamoto, a year younger than Ryoma. Kurei was also known as the “God of the Court” or they simply called him “Kami”.
1. Chapter 1: The GOD who came back

Tennis no Oujisama: The God came back!

Summary:While Ryoma was playing he thought he saw someone. Someone he knew in the past. But why did he come in Japan? His name is Kurei Minamoto, a year younger than Ryoma. Kurei was also known as the "God of the Court" or they simply called him "Kami". Pairing still undecided

Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis…

"talking" – normal talking

"_talking"_ – thoughts

"_**talking"**_ – English

* * *

Chapter 1: The God who came back

"Game Set and Match by Seigaku's Fuji 7-5"

A loud cheer was heard when the umpire declared the score of singles 2 of the finals of the Kantou Tournament.

"_**Look… I think that your team is already losing, Seiichi-sempai"**_

"_**Ahh.. Kurei's right, you know…, Seiichi…"**_

Seiichi just frowned at his two companions.

When they heard the name Seiichi they thought that it was the captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. The regulars of Rikkaidai Fuzoku turn their heads to see if their captain is present at the court.

"Yukimura!"

"Buchou!"

"Yukimura-Buchou!!"

Yukimura Seiichi just smiled at his team and went straight to Sanada.

"I brought someone who can win this match. I want him to play against Echizen Ryoma" Yukimura told Sanada

"I already gave out the form earlier, Yukimura… and besides I don't think that they will allow that…" Sanada reasoned out

"Don't worry about that" Yukimura just smiled

"_**Hey Kurei… Get down here… It's your match..."**_ Yukimura called out his companion earlier.

When Kurei managed to get down he realized that many people were staring at him.

"_**I came down… so what now??"**_ Kurei asked

Yukimura smiled at him before answering _**"You will be playing in this match…, Kurei"**_

"Are you sure that it is possible, Seiichi?" Their another companion said

"Saa… Why don't you asked the umpire, Kurei" Yukimura said

"Hey… , Can I play in this match??" Kurei asked politely in Japanese

The umpire just nod his head and asked "What's your name??"

"My name is Kurei… Kurei Minamoto desu" Kurei introduced himself

Many gasped were heard. They didn't think that they would actually see Minamoto Kurei play.

"It seems that he is popular..." Tomoka commented

"He is really popular... you know..." Inui told them

"Who is he Inui-sempai??" The three freshmen asked

"Name: Minamoto Kurei I don't have that much data but… he is actually called 'The GOD of the Court'. He defeated all of the professional players all over the world. He managed to defeat them with a score of 6-0. He is the best tennis player who doesn't have a losing match ever since he takes up tennis." Inui told them

They were shocked when Inui said that he is one of the undefeatable opponents worldwide.

Ryoma just smirked when he heard that he defeated his opponents with a score of 6-0

'_I never thought that I would see Kurei in a place like this'_ Ryoma thought while looking at Kurei

"We will start the singles 1 now. Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Minamoto vs Seishun Gakuen' Echizen" The umpire declared

"Seishun Gakuen Echizen to serve"

'_From Ryoma's posture… I think that he will use a twist serve'_ kurei thought while Ryoma is serving

Kurei managed to return it with her right hand.

"Hora… its Drive B"

'_Drive B huh…'_

Kurei managed to return it using a rising shot

'_Kurei's not even serious about this match'_ Ryoma thought furiously when Kurei was still playing with his right hand.

Ryoma knew Kurei is a lefty. They already met before. They are childhood friends but Kurei needs to move out because of his parents' job. Kurei promised Ryoma that they will see each other soon.

Ryoma managed to get a score but that wasn't enough because Kurei is not letting Ryoma score any points. Kurei managed to use some of his trademark moves in the game like the zero shiki serve and drop shot.

Ryoma managed to make Kurei lob the ball

He use the cyclone smash that he completed during their training

He managed to get 2 games from Kurei because of the cyclone smash.

Kurei broke the cyclone smash when he try to use one of Fuji's triple counter Higuma Otoshi

In the end Kurei won the game

"Game Set and Match won by Rikkaidai Fuzoku 6-2"

The two opponents hand shake with each other

"_**Damn… and I thought that I am going to win this time…"**_ Ryoma said in English

"well… good luck next time… but in this match… I won." Kurei smiled at Ryoma

A loud cheer was heard from the audience who are watching their match.

"Eventhough Ryoma-kun lose the match… it was such a nice game" Katsuo said

The others just agreed at what katsuo said.

"_**It's really a nice game, Kurei" **_Kurei managed to recognized the voice

"Of course… I knew that kurei will win this match, Keigo" Seiichi said

"I know that, Seiichi…" Keigo said

Kurei just laughed at his friends bickering again

Kurei saw Ryoma walking towards her.

"So… you know Monkey King??" Ryoma asked Kurei

Atobe Keigo frowned at Ryoma

"Monkey King?? Who's that??"

Ryoma said while pointing at Atobe "That's Monkey King.."

"Ahh…" Kurei just nodded

"Come on… let's go back at the hospital.., Kurei, Keigo.." Seiichi said

"Sure… Let's go!" Kurei and Keigo said together

"Yukimura!" Sanada called out

"Do you need something, Sanada?" Seiichi asked

"Do you mind if we join you, Yukimura-Buchou?? We won the championship again this year!!" Akaya interrupted

Yukimura looked at Kirihara then at Sanada.

Sanada just sighed and told Yukimura that was the same thing that he was going to ask.

Yukimura looked at his companions for an answer when they just shrugged

"It's alright. You guys can join us…." Seiichi said

While walking towards the hospital

Kirihara was curious how his Buchou and Atobe-san met

"Nee… Buchou… How did you and Atobe-san meet?" Kirihara asked

"Ah... It's a long story. But I'll tell it to you sometime, Akaya…" Yukimura answered

"Now, now… don't ask Buchou like that, Brat" Niou the trickster of the team said while putting his arm around his Kouhai's shoulder

Kirihara just pouted.

* * *

A.N:

End of Chapter 1

Did you like it??

It's my second story… I'm sorry if my grammar is not that great…

I managed to make another story...

its another ryoxOC i think...

so what would be the ending like?

it can be a:

ryoxOC

atoxOC

yukixOC

or

tezuxOC

please read and review!!

and vote for your choice

Don't know when the next chapter will be posted...

but please look forward to it!!


	2. Chapter 2: Visits

Tennis no Oujisama: The God came back!

Summary:While Ryoma was playing he thought he saw someone. Someone he knew in the past. But why did she come in Japan? Her name is Kurei Minamoto, a year younger than Ryoma. Kurei was also known as the "God of the Court" or they simply called her "Kami".

Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis…

"talking" – normal talking

"_talking"_ – thoughts

"_**talking"**_ – English

* * *

Chapter 2: Visit to the Hospital and Hyotei Gakuen

* * *

Kurei and Atobe were talking while Kirihara keep on asking Yukimura on how they met

Niou is still bugging Marui about being fatter than before

Jackal tried to stop Kirihara from questioning Yukimura

Yanagi keep on writing in his notebook

Yagyuu and Sanada just sighed at their teammates

"We're here" Kurei said making the others stop

"Nee,…Why are we here?" Kirihara asked

"Isn't this the hospital where I was in?" Yukimura said sarcastically

Kirihara just pouted again

Marui and Niou just laughed at their kouhai

Kurei, Atobe and Yukimura went straight to the surgery room where Touya is already waiting for them t arrive

"Gomen Onii-chan… Seiichi-sempai brought his teammates with him" Kurei said to his Older Brother

"Ahh..Don't mention it.., So are you ready, Seiichi?" Touya asked Yukimura

"ahh..yes…" Yukimura said while nodding

"Just wait outside the room, minna" Touya said while smiling at Yukimura's teammates

The Rikkaidai regulars just nodded their heads

'_He is just like Yukimura when he smile'_ The regulars thought while remembering the time when Yukimura was so mad that he made the team run 100 laps around their campus with a bucket of water in each hands.

After the operation Touya came out of the surgery room

The others were still waiting if the operation was a success

"Don't worry… the operation was a success... Seiichi can play a match in the Nationals" Touya told them while smiling

All of them sighed in relief that Yukimura can play in the nationals.

"So… Can we visit him now?" Kirihara asked

"um…no… He still needs to rest… maybe tomorrow you can visit him…" Touya said

"Thank you for doing this to Yukimura" Sanada said while slightly bowing to Touya

Touya just nod his head while mumbling _'it's all right'_

Kurei noticed that his brother is a little stressed.

"You all right, Onii-chan?" Kurei asked

"Yeah… Just a little tired… but don't worry… I'll go home early today to rest…" Touya said to Kurei

Kurei just nod

"Let's go home and rest… Tomorrow…. We can visit Yukimura" Sanada said to his team

The team just nod their heads at their vice captain

"So… Are we going home?" Atobe asked Kurei while the Rikkaidai team walks away from them

"uhh… I don't want to go home yet…" Kurei said

"Why don't we go to your school, Kei-chan?" Kurei added

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kurei… and stop calling me by that name… I'm already 14 for Christ's sake… I don't want you to give me that nickname anymore…" Atobe said while shooking his head at Kurei

Kurei just pouted and mumbled 'geez… it's already a habit of mine to call you that…'

Atobe glared at Kurei when he heard that it's already a habit to call him that.

Kurei just insisted that they go to Atobe's school t know about their regulars.

"Fine…" Atobe just sighed and agree to Kurei

At Hyotei Gakuen

"Nee… Yuushi…Who do you think the person Atobe with yesterday?" Gakuto asked Yuushi

The tensai of Hyotei just shrugged and told him that he didn't the person Atobe with

"But isn't the one they are with was the Captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku?? I didn't know that Atobe even knows him…" Shishido interjected

"I agree with Shishido-san.. And besides they were calling each other by their names… they must ne childhood friends or something…" Ootori agreed at Shishido

"It's not our business to interfere with Atobe-buchou's life… It's his life not ours… We should stay away from Atobe-buchou's personal life…Isn't it right, Kabaji? Hiyoshi said while looking at them boredly

"Usu"

The other regulars are shocked at what Hiyoshi said.

"Is there something wrong at what I said?" Hiyoshi asked

"Iie… it's just that I didn't know that you think that way, Hiyoshi-kun" Ootori said

_'Gekokujou' _Hiyoshi muttered

"What is this a secret meeting that Ore-sama didn't know… Ahh?" Someone said behind the regulars of Hyotei

The regulars looked at the person who said that. They were shocked that they saw Atobe and with the person he was with yesterday standing behind them.

"Ahh…Atobe"

"Atobe-Buchou"

"You guys didn't answer Ore-sama's question earlier?? Is there a meeting that Ore-sama didn't know?" Atobe repeated

"Uhh..no" Gakuto replied

Atobe's eyes twitched when Gakuto said they were not having a meeting

"Then… why are you in here the clubroom?? You guys should be practicing NOW!" Atobe shouted at them

"Uhh..Yes!!" The Regulars said

The regulars keep on running laps that Atobe assigned to them

Flashback

"Uhh…Yes!!" The Regulars said

"All of you run 50 laps around the campus" Atobe ordered

"50?" Jirou asked

"No… not 50… I mean 100 laps NOW!" Atobe shouted

End of Flashback

"Mou… Jirou.. it's all your fault!... You even question to Atobe if it was 50…" Gakuto glared at Jirou

Jirou just sighed and tried to run more of his laps

**_"Wow… you sure get them run all 100 laps, Kei-chan… I wish I also have a club that I can torture…"_** Kurei just sighed

Atobe looked at Kurei thinking that Kurei is becoming more and more like a sadist

Kurei noticed that Atobe was looking at him weirdly

**_"What is it, Kei-chan?"_** Kurei asked Atobe

"You sure are becoming more and more like a sadist, Kurei" Atobe said to Kurei

Kurei just laughed

After the Regulars finished their laps

The regulars tried to catch their breath

Kurei walked towards the regulars and gave them their bottled waters

"Arigatou!" The regulars thanked Kurei

Kurei just blinked at how they can be in sync with each other eventhough they are really tired.

"Regulars Gather UP!" Atobe shouted again

The regulars managed to go to Atobe thinking that if they don't go they will run more laps later

" I want you guys to meet Kurei… Minamoto Kurei" Atobe introduced Kurei

"Kurei is one of my childhood friends" Atobe added

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Kurei said

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A. N:

Sorry if I updated it late… I was so busy with my studies…

And I know that my English isn't good

I assumed that Atobe was 14 yrs old…

I didn't know how old they were…

Does anyone know?? I can change it if you want…

Just tell me in your review or just pm me

Uhh… I still don't know what will happen in the second chapter but please look forward to it!!

Uhh…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

I want to know if you guys like my story or not…

uhh...i almost forgot.... please vote for your pairing who you want for Kurei to be with

visit my profile and vote!!

If you want to see Kurei you can visit my deviantart account..!

^_^


End file.
